The outside world chapter 3
by lilmokona
Summary: Even though Anthy dosen't remember much, her and Utena further their adventure


**Anthy dosen't remember everything that she should. Her mind is like a puzzle with missing pieces, But at the moment, the main parts of the puzzle is missing. Even though Anthy dosen't remember much...she is glad that she remembers her even alittle bit. After the duel, they were both really tired because they both cryed their eyes out. They went back to Utena's Dorm, There was a sign with Anthy's name on it under utena's name already. **

**"how did that get there, Utena?" Anthy questioned. Utena looked over to Anthy.**

**"The whole thing is going over again, We have to do everything over again. I don't know if we took the wrong turn or anything, or if this is some joke...but we have to get through this again."**

**They went in the room. Utena got out a notebook and wrote everyone's names down. **

**"Ok...before I ran into you again...Nanami attacked me and was acting like Wakaba. Then Touga was acting like Miki, and Miki was acting like Saionji." Said Utena While writing down each of the names.**

**"So it's like a puzzle?" Anthy asked**

**"this whole thing is a game...and we are playing it...one level at a time."**

**They both got on their pajamas and got in bed. Utena held on to Anthy tightly because she was scared she would lose her again. They drifted off to sleep. While asleep, Anthy had reruns of all the things she knows now. That first time meeting Utena, The fight against Saionji, and her following Utena home. **

**They woke up and decided that school was the least of their worries. They went to find more people with switched personality. They looked like they were in a hurry. They weren't stoping to say anything to anyone who said hi to them. Swirving in in out of the crowd, they saw the back of Juri's head. They ran in front of her and stoped her from going anywhere.**

**"Excuse me, who do you think you are...move out of my way..." said Juri**

**"Tell me Juri...How is Kozue?" Utena said**

**"I don't know...How should I know...and how do you know my name?"**

**Utena and Anthy looked at each other trying to think which personality Juri must have. They have a hunch that maybe all the girl's personality switched and the boy's personality with each other. Anthy looked at juri, who was starting to walk away again.**

**"Uh...Juri...How is Touga?" Anthy said while turning toward her.**

**"Why should I tell you." walked away**

**They looked at each other again. They know who she is now. **

**"Utena, Who did you fight next after Saionji?" Anthy asked**

**"Him again, He couldn't take the defeat the first time. After him it was Miki." utena said while they both started walking to find other people.**

**"So we have to find those people in other people?" said Anthy**

**"That's what i'm hopeing." said Utena while they turned around the corner.**

**When they went around the corner Utena ran into someone and started falling to the ground. Anthy grabed her before she hit the ground. Utena looked up and saw Touga. **

**"Oh Hello Utena. I was wondering If you wanted to go out and see the town?" Touga said**

**"What...No way Touga." Utena said while being pulled back on her feet by Anthy.**

**After getting back on her feet, Utena just realized that he wasn't acting like Miki. Anthy was wondering why Utena was in shock. Utena ran the other direction across the lawn.**

**"Utena come back!" Anthy said while running after Utena.**

**Utena leaned against the wall on the other side. Anthy caught up with her at the wall. **

**"What's wrong Utena?" Anthy said**

**"We...were...were playing the game wrong..."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, That over there is not Miki anymore!" She yelled while pointing over at Touga, Who was walking away from the other wall.**

**"What are you talking about, Utena?" **

**"He switched them..."**

**"What?"**

**"He switched everyone again! So that means Miki is somewhere out there...In another body...We have to start all over...again..." she walked into the woods with her arms crossed.**


End file.
